Noob 40 (omega zell x gaea )
by croc astral
Summary: Voila comment aurai du être aprés la saison 8 de noob avec ma touche personnel


Fanfiction noob (omegaea)

PDV GAEA

ça fait 2 semaine a présent que j'espionne la guilde justice avec mon invocatrice tout en gérant la guilde roxor dont je suis le chef tout en pigeonnant les joueurs mais pour le moment j'espionne une personne en paticulier:Oméga zell le berzerker du crépuscule , un macho fan du joueur famtom qui travaille en réalité pour la chaine Féminin TV une chaine pour fille. En fait je suis amoureuse de lui alors qu'en ce moment il est en couple avec son idole avant cela me faisait de l'argent et de la pub sur mon blog maintenant les voir emsemble me fait souffrir:

(-aah ça m'énerve je pense être amoureuse de cette idiot mais il déteste les filles et pour savoir j'en suis une !pensai je énervé)

"-GAEA!"crit une voix familière

tiens c'est sparadrap le prêtre armé de son baton légendaire et de son baton cheaté dans le dos avec un smourbiff sur la tête .

"-Salut et viens ici !"chuchotai je en lui faisant signe

"-Que fais tu ici ? Tu cherche des familiers ou tu espionnes Oméga zell?"demande t'il en caressant son famillier.

"-Oui et non"

-"Hein ?"

-Je t'explique ,je suis sur une quête secréte que j'ai découvert aprés une discussion avec ash le farmeur chinois ,cette quête a pour loot le familier le plus rare de tout horizon 4,0 et qui peut combattre et NON J'ESPIONNE PAS OMÉGA ZELL "dit je en rougissant au prêtre qui fut stupéfait et sur un air enjoué il s'écrie :

-"Je peux t'aider ?!"

-"Non .L'ennui c'est une quête réservé aux invocatrices de la coalition niveau 100 et c'est une quête unique "

"-OK je te laisse je dois faire un ou donjon HL pour récupérer du stuff pour ivy et golgotha qui va bientot devenir technograde"dit golgotha

Je fus surpris que Ivy veut débloquer la classe légendaire des néogiciens je fourni deux trois conseil a sparadrap pour qu'il les dise a ivy et il part aussitot

(-Il a bien changer par rapport au niveau qu'il avait sur horizon 1.0 )pensai je nostalgique avant d'entendre une voix heureuse aprés avoir tué des mobs:

"-On a réussi "

"-Oui mon oméga zell"dit famtom en embrassant celui que je convoite cela me brise le coeur encore plus qu'il ne l'ai déja alors je part en courant de manière furtive je vis une explosion et des cris je sais pas se qui se passe mais c'est grave je vis Sparadrap en train d'healer Roxana et Dark avenger en train de se relever face a spectre le champion de l'ordre .Je vis spectre lancer un sort en plein sur eux je courru et je bloque le sort avec mon bouclier et je contre attaque aussitot avec un coup de masse et un coup de pieds qui l'envoie contre un arbre je crie:

"-SPARADRAP, ROXANA ,DARK AVENGER PARTEZ! JE VAIS M'OCCUPEZ DE LUI !"

"-OK "dit dark avenger en se relevant

"-Mais il super puissant of the dead"dit sparadrap inquiet

"-Je suis pas de cet avis " dit roxana énervé en se relevant et en chargeant son mana

"-Angela barre toi! Même si tu l'attaque il est plus fort que toi et entre nous je peux l'éclater !"

Elle se calma et dit :

"-D'accord je te le laisse mais t'as intérêt de le buter !"

"-Angela?"demande sparadrap interloqué

"-le prénom irl de roxana"dit je au prêtre alors que je contre une attaque tout le monde est parti spectre m'attaque plusieurs fois mais je contre ces attaques avec aisance et je contre attaque aussitot en prenant soin de détruire son bouclier il me demande aprés m'avoir envoyer contre un arbre me retirant 1000 hp:

"-D'ou vient ce bouclier?

-Il s'agit du bouclier légendaire de Godril Borkans j'ai fait partie du groupe qui a vaincu Arthéon de Fargöth avec Oméga zell le berzerker du crépuscule et le prêtre Sparadrap "dit avec arrogance en l'envoyant contre un rocher puis je le martèle avec ma masse jusqu'a ce qu'il se libère pour dire en fonçant vers moi:

"-Je devais m'y attendre de la part de celle qui a pris le controle de mon ancienne guilde "

Je pris une potion qui augmente de 150 points ma force pour lui asséner une coup de masse qui l'envoie loin d'ici et je me pris plusieurs de ses sorts avant de le suivre en courant.

PDV OMÉGA ZELL

Aprés que nous ayons fini notre quête et enbrasser famtom saphir nous rejoint:

"-Salut j'ai des choses a vous dire!"

"-Salut saphir ,il se passe quoi?"dit je en comtemplant mon famtom

"-Gaea l'invocatrice a trouvé la quête secréte du familier de la source de la mort"dit elle

"-Cette harpie veut un famillier typique d'une fille"dit je en riant

"-Ce familier est unique il est inspiré d'un familier d'un autre mmorpg le conquérant squelette ,d'aprés avatar magazine ce familier peut utiliser une attaque de chaque élément, peut soigner, servir de monture et elle donne un acte de bravoure .Il serait dangeureux qu'on la laisse faire !"Dit Heimdal arrivant quand on entend une série d'explosion surpris on cours tous la ou s'est déroulé la dernière explosion et venant vers nous je vis sparadrap, dark avenger et roxana je crie a sparadrap :

"-Sparadrap il se passe quoi?

-Gaea se bat contre spectre et elle peut gagner."dit roxana en pointant la direction opposé

"-QUOI?!QUI GAGNE ?"demandai je surpris

"-Gaea elle a encore 40 pourcent de vie et spectre 20 pourcent "dit amaras arrivant avec ash et précieux famtom dit:

"-Yop amaras t'es au courant?

"-Difficile de ne pas le savoir elle le bat en live sur youtube et tout les sites de streaming sur le net"dit amaras tout le monde fut surpris et on s'est tous mit afk pour voir et il a raison gaea est en train de battre spectre et empoche un paquet de don sur youtube:

(-J'Y CROIS PAS ! GAEA est en train de battre celui contre mon famtom et amaras ont du se mettre a deux pour le battre et en plus elle le fait seul . Moi qui déteste les filles elle m'impressione , si elle réussit je pourrai faire une exception et je la dénigrerai plus en tant qu'abération chromozomique virtuel!)pensai je avant de surivre les autres .

PDV GAEA

aprés avoir été attaqué ,je vis spectre mal en point , il lui reste 3200 hp je suis heureuse en tout cas il ne le sait pas mais en ce moment ce combat me rapporte en tous 35200 euros ,il me regarde en disant:

"-Pas le choix contre une adversaire de ce niveau autant utiliser ma furie"

"-Vas y je t'attends !"dit je (-Si il utilise sa furie il me restera 900 hp de quoi utiliser ma furie)

"- _ **Puissent les âmes d'outre-tombe quitter les affres de l'oubli !**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Confiez-moi l'héritage de vos connaissances infinies !**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que l'apocalypse sonne le glas des vivants !**_ _ **"**_

récita spectre pour lancer sa furie légendaire qui créa un pectacle vert au sol qui malgré mon bouclier légendaire fit descendre mes hp au niveau prévu lorsque je me reléve j'active ma furie en disant la phrase d'activation "Je suis prêt !sus au profit" ,ma furie fut activé "Escroquerie furtive" je lance mon bouclier en l'air qui l'aveugle tandis qu'avec ma masse je le martèle de coup sachant que je peux lui dérober ce que je veux dans son inventaire ,mon avatar récupera son bouclier aprés avoir causé 12000 de dégats et récuperer tous les items et crédits ,il finit par exploser et en regardant le OWNED je put m'enpécher de crier:

"J'ai réussi moi GAEA ait vaincu Spectre le plus puissant de tous les joueurs d'horizon" je salua et remercia ce qu'ont suivi mes lives et je ferme toutes les fenêtres quand je vis tout les mondes arrivé vers moi je fus surprise quand amaras me dit:

"-GG gaea"

"Tu...Vous avez tous vu"dit je surprise

"-GAGA"cria golgotha en me frappant avec entrain" T'as battu smectra "

"-merci golgotha " dit je en lui donnant un coup amical suivi de sparadrap qui signale mon exploit sur les canaux de discussion tandis que ce macho d'omega zell arrive vers moi en se frottant la nuque et dit:

"-Bon Gaea ...Bien que je pense et que c'est véridique que les filles ne savent pas jouer au jeux video et au mmorpg ...Je revois mon jugement envers toi maintenant je te considères commes une joueuses a part entières GG"

Ses paroles me firent un choc omega zell, celui que j'aime en secret ,le macho ultime de tout horizon me dire que qu'il ferait abstraction de tous ses préjugés envers moi .je lui dit :

"-Oméga zell ,merci pour ces paroles envers mon succès mais je vais te faire une fleur en t'offrant une récompenses ."dit je en transférant ce que j'ai pillé sur spectre a savoir 60 millions de crédits et une dizaine d'item rare dont 2 fioles de sang de phénix . J'allais me déconnecter quand roxana me dit:

"-Tu n'aurais pas un aveu a faire?"

"-Pareil pour toi."dit je en lui jetant un regard

"-Ah oui le truc ."dit golgotha en se frappant la tête

"-De quel aveu tu parle gaea ? " demande famtom curieux.

"-Eh bien je ..."

A SUIVRE


End file.
